


just a bit of luck (can take you a long way)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Really Just Kind Of, apparently all of my fics end with them banging, because i love that, go figure, involves luck, kissing to avoid being caught, they're both oblivious bastards, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: some sneaking around, a misplaced datachip, a familiar face, and a bit of luck__so i had so many ideas for this prompt, @rebelcaptainprompts “luck” i was like… what do i do??!?!?! here's what came out of my fingers first





	

Jyn tugged Cassian into the darkened room.

“This is it,” she hissed, gesturing to the datachip tracker in her hand. Cassian peered over her shoulder, his breath ghosting over her shoulder.

“ _Perfectemente_ ,” he breathed. 

He must really be in a good mood to be speaking Festian outside of his room. 

(She didn’t think _bedroom_ , because that would’ve started her thinking and she needed to keep a clear head.)

“I’ll take right and up, you go left and down,” she said softly, brushing his sleeve. A nod from him, and they split in their respective directions.

Jyn kept her blaster in her hands as she crept silently up the stairs. They were at an older villa on Naboo - Imperial occupied Naboo - where a contact was supposed to have hidden a datachip with the shipping list of major suppliers of the Empire. They could do some serious damage if they took out the suppliers.

The villa they were in was one of the smaller ones, only two levels, plus an attic and a basement. Jyn had just finished her sweep of the second floor and there was still nothing.

“Cassian,” she hissed into her ear piece.

“ _Jyn. Found anything yet_?”

“No, I was about to ask you the same thing.”

_“I haven’t either. Are you sure this is the place?”_

“Yes, _Cassian_ , I’m sure.”

A sigh crackles across the comms.

 _“I still have the basement._ ”

“And I have the attic.”

“ _Stay safe.”_

“You too.”

Jyn had hardly made it up the stairs, when there was a sharp exclamation over the comms.

“Jyn, _come quick. I found it but - we have to leave.”_

Jyn turned a took the stairs three at a time, jumping down the last four. Cassian was waiting at the landing on the first floor and practically caught her. He held up the chip, about one square inch, in one hand, the other still wrapped around her forearm. 

“Your contact left a message. _Tarkin_ is arriving in Theed _today_! We have to leave now,” he told her, shaking her arm slightly.

Jyn - Jyn didn’t know what to say. Her speachlessness was evident in her face, for Cassian gave a soft half-smile.

“We have time, if we just go now. The patrols will be more frequent, but if we have papers -” he gave her a look, and she smirked. (Her forgetting their papers had happened before) “We should be fine.”

The villa wasn’t far from the city, but their ship was on the other side of the city And the only way to get there fast enough was to go straight threw the city. 

They made quick work at first, holding hands and pretending to be tourists, pointing and laughing. 

Before long, however, they were in the thick of the city, and on nearly every other street was a squadron of bucket-heads. They ducked down on street into a group of ‘troopers, turn back the other way. There was another squad.

They turned into an alley.

Why were there so many stormtroopers? 

Jyn and Cassian walked quickly up the alley, and stopped suddenly as three troopers turned their way.

There was no way to go… they couldn’t fight, or they attract attention and that wouldn’t be good _at all._

Jyn thought quickly, ducking under Cassian’s arm and grabbing his coat to pull him against her as she backed up against the wall.

“Work with me, Cass,” she whispered, staring up into his widened eyes. 

They met in the middle for a kiss, lips, teeth, tongues clashing, and Cassian pushed her back not gently to the wall. The noise of the troopers faded into the background, all caught up in the feel of each other, flesh burning where flesh met, and Jyn wondered how Cassian didn’t leave burning hand prints, and Cassian wondered how no one could see just how much he was in love with her. She couldn’t lie to herself And say she had never imagined this; she had, but this beat any fantasy. Cassian’s callousness fingers sliding across the back of her neck and into her hair, his stubble scraping lightly under her fingers. She wanted to think Cassian had imagined this too, but didn’t want to assume something and ruin what they had. Maybe this was the only way for Now she was going to get to kiss him, touch him, feel the muscles of his chest under his shirt.

“Hey, lovebirds!”

They jerked apart, Jyn wacking her head on the brick wall she was against, Cassian banging his knee on a trash can.

It was a dark haired woman, maybe in her early forties, with bright brown eyes, and a scar on her chin. She wore an orange, flowing dress, but held a blaster in her hands.

“The bucket-heads left three minutes ago,” she informed them, crossing her arms.

Cassian gave Jyn a look, and she spoke up.

“This is Sabe. She’s my contact." 

Cassian gave her another look, then turned to Sabe and asked,

"You couldn’t have found a better way to tell us about Tarkin?”

Sabe tilted her head and said, unimpressed,

“Not with Imperials breathing down my back, no.”

Jyn stepped in quickly.

“She works in the palace, Cassian. We’re lucky we even got warned.”

She held out a hand to shake.

“Hello, Sabe. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

She received a left hook to the jaw in response. Cassian jumped in front of Jyn subconsciously, and put a hand on her shoulder as she doubled over.

“Thats all I get?!”  Sabé demanded, crossing her arms. “You take off and leave and all I get is 'haven’t seen you in a while?!’" 

 Sabé shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I missed you, Jyn, I did, but you can’t just take off like that and expect me to be okay with it.”

She helped Jyn up, gave Cassian a once over, then gestured with her thumb over her shoulder.

“We should get going.”

* * *

Sabé took them through the tunnels of Theed. Cassian knew they had secret tunnels here, but he didn’t know they ran under the entire city! His amazed look caused a smirk to break out on Jyn’s face.

“Surprised?” She asked quietly, the two of them following Sabé as she lead the way. Cassian gave an absent minded nod.

“Yes. Yes, I had no idea there were so many.”

Jyn smiled a conspiratorial smile and shrugged casually. It was one of those looks that showed her real age, only twenty-three, and Cassian would never tire of it.

“How do you think the monarch plus gets around?”

Cassian shook his head at her.

“And you know this how?”

The smile faded slightly.

“I ended up here when I was, what seventeen?  Sabé kept an eye on me, taught me about the tunnels and things, but I left a few months later.”

“Lucky,” Cassian commented. 

“It wasn’t luck, Cassian,” she told him. Before Cassian could reply, Sabé called out,

“Alright, this is your stop.”

She was standing at a ladder which lead to a hatch in the ceiling. Jyn suddenly flashbacked to when she was a girl and shivered. Cassian understood her shiver and caught her hand in his.

“Okay?” He asked softly. Jyn nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

The tunnel let out a few miles north of the capital, in the forest, near to their ship. Sabé was the last one out.

Cassian brushed Jyn’s sleeve.

“We need to go.” he told her softly.

Jyn nodded.

“Just gimme a minute.”

Cassian gave a slight nod, turned to comm Kaytoo and Jyn turned to Sabé. 

“Thank you. We couldn’t have done this without.”

Sabé gave a slight smile.

“I know.”

Jyn hesitated slightly, not wanting to leave just yet. Sabé gestured at Cassian.

“Might want to take care of that one.”

Jyn gave a half smile.

“I plan on it.”

Cassian returned, hooking his fingers in the the fabric at her elbow.

“We need to go.”

Jyn glanced up at him and nodded, and Cassian gazed over her shoulder at  Sabé.

“Will you be alright?” he asked. Sabé smiled a knowing smile.

“I was a handmaiden to the queen; I can take care of myself.”

Cassian didn’t look convinced, but he nodded.

“Now go,” she insisted.

Cassian turned, taking Jyn by the arm and they hiked back to the ship. Kaytoo was waiting.

“Finally, you’re here! I was beginning to think you’d been killed, or worse.”

“Aw, you do care,” Jyn snarked.

If Kaytoo could roll his eyes, he would’ve.

* * *

After they checked in, Cassian cornered Jyn in the hallway in front of her room.

“Good idea you had earlier,” he said, smirking. Jyn feigned ignorance.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked innocently.

“You know what I mean,” he nearly growled, backing her into her room.

“Lucky for you, I do,” she smirked.

She tugged him into her room, kicking the door shut behind her.

Lucky for them, there was a lock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, Sabe. Because the handmaidens to the queen are badass af and also queens
> 
> Also, don't forget to comment or kudos or something
> 
> You the best <3


End file.
